


Through Hulks Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulk Feels, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Hulk, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk watches  the relationship between Banner and Cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Hulks Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 9th in series.

Puny Banner always blames Hulk for losing people around him. Banner blamed Hulk for losing Betty and now Banner thinks Hulk will make him lose his new friends.  
Hulk likes the Avengers. Tin Man and Thor are nice. Red lady is still afraid that Hulk will smash her. Colour man is weary of Hulk.  
Cupid is his favourite. Cupid isn't afraid of Hulk. Cupid is the first to tell Banner that Hulk is capable of something more than smashing. It makes Banner like Cupid even more.  
Banner fall in love with Cupid. He is afraid because he thinks Hulk will hurt Cupid until Tin Man tells Banner that Hulk protects Cupid.  
One day Cupid kisses Banner and Hulk feels strangely calm. When Banner and Cupid start a relationship Hulk tells Banner he will always protect Cupid.  
Anyone who hurts his Cupid, is smashed.


End file.
